1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable telephones, and more particularly, to a portable telephone having first and second casings coupled to each other via a hinge portion and foldable about the hinge portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 14 is a perspective view showing a structure of a conventional portable telephone 31. Referring to FIG. 14, portable telephone 31 is provided with an upper casing 33 and a lower casing 34 that are coupled with each other via a hinge portion 32, and is foldable about hinge portion 32.
A receiver 35 and a liquid crystal panel 36 are provided on the surface of upper casing 33. A transmitter 37 and a keypad 38 are provided on the surface of lower casing 34. Upper casing 33 and lower casing 34 are connected to each other via a flexible cable 39. A retractable rod antenna 40 is provided at an upper end of lower casing 34. Rod antenna 40 is used for transmitting signals to and receiving signals from a base station.
A user of portable telephone 31 holds lower casing 34 in his/her hand, and talks on the phone bringing receiver 35 close to his/her ear. When not in use, portable telephone 31 is folded and put away, e.g., in a pocket of the user's garment.
With the conventional portable telephone 31, however, the user's hand is likely to touch or cover rod antenna 40. This considerably decreases gain, thereby degrading the communication condition.